DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This P-20 grant application represents the planning efforts of the Winship Cancer Institute (WCI), Emory University, directed by Jonathan W. Simons, M.D. The WCI mission is to accelerate discoveries that prevent and cure cancer, and accelerate the translation of the new knowledge to the care of the patient. Over 100 cancer center members throughout Robert W. Woodruff Health Sciences Center have collaborated to enhance cancer center planning activities including the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center (Yerkes Research Center) and the Emory Vaccine Center. The SEER NCI Atlanta program is housed in the School of Public Health alongside the State of Georgia Cancer Registry. All of these faculty members work on the Emory University campus along a single, two-mile thoroughfare, Clifton Road (adjacent to the American Cancer Society and Center for Disease Control). The cancer research relevant peer-reviewed funding base of the WCI is approximately $33 million dollars, and is organized into 10 developing research programs (Genetic Instability and DNA Repair; Cancer Biology; Tumor Virology, Vaccines, and Antineoplastic Immunology; Prostate Cancer; Brain Tumor; Population Sciences and Cancer Control; Breast Cancer; Aerodigestive and Lung Cancer; Molecular and Clinical Psycho-oncology; and Developmental Therapeutics and Genomic Pharmacology) and 8 shared resources. Emory University has allocated substantial endowment and program funds to the center, and a new 300,000 square foot clinical cancer research and care building will open in the Fall of 2003. Finally, the WCI aspires to become Georgia's first NCI Cancer Center as a critical academic partner in the Georgia Cancer Coalition, the largest state-wide cancer control initiative utilizing tobacco settlement dollars in the US.